Truth or Dare
by Sesshomaru'sgirl1
Summary: Done a million times i know but i need 5 stories to become a beta so here is the beginning of Truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

The Idea!

**I do not own Twilight unfortunately… ******

I was sitting on Edward on his couch when Alice burst through the door and screamed. Edward was ready for it though. He covered my ears, and no sound was heard. It was amazing what vampire hands could do. I sat there watching Alice scream. It looked like the TV when you turn the sound off and just sit there watching the people interact.

"What?" Edward yelled. Alice just stood there with the 'Oh no you did _not_ just yell at _me'_ face. "I'm sorry," Edward apologized, " What do you want?" Alice just stared at him. Edward became enraged, "No, Alice we can't do that! You remember what happened last time?!"

"We'll make rules. Come on Edward!" Alice whined.

"What are we doing?" I asked feeling very out of the loop.

"We are playing truth or Dare!!!!" Alice squealed. _ No,no,no,no,no…_

_Five Minutes and Argument Later_

We were sitting in a circle in the living room of the Cullen's house. We were all here Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jacob.

"Uhg why is the dog here?" Rosalie said always in vein. Why was Jacob here?

"The treaty clearly states you have to involve at least one of the wolves in a family activity." Alice said blankly. Then Alice whispered something to Rose. I only caught little bits of it. Truth…dare… payback…bad dare… I stopped listening after that knowing all too well what they were planning. When they sat back up Rose was the first to speak.

"Fine, but if he starts being all doggish he's going outside." Emmett burst out laughing. I smiled.

"Okay, who goes --?" I asked wanting to get this over with, but Edward interrupted me.

"Rules!" and passed around a piece of paper making sure it got to Emmett.

Rules!!!

No Powers

Nothing that would harm Bella Permanently 

If doesn't accomplish or answer; permanently die your hair pink & blue. 

We all agreed, Emmett reluctantly. So I asked again.

"If Edward doesn't interrupt me this time," He shot my an apologetic glance, "Who goes first?"

"Edward will," Alice sang, " It was my idea anyway. I get to pick!" She started jumping up and down. "Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Edward was no wimp. Alice got an evil look on her face.

"I dare you to let Rose Paint your Volvo Blue and write in yellow letters "I 3 Jacob Black." Edward's face fell. That Volvo was his baby, besides me of course. "Also, you can wash it off for one week. You have to drive it to school too…"

"YES!" Rose yelled. "I have always wanted to do that!" Edward looked miserable. I leaned over to whisper to him.

"I'm coming to school with Alice for the next week sorry…" I am so mean.

**A/N! I am so excited to write this! I love reviews and if you do review I will have Edward send you a kiss!!!!! (Or Jacob or Emmett or Jazz)**

**Click the green button |**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poor Edward… He's not as sad as I am… I do not own Twilight…. To the Game!**

_**EPOV**_

My Volvo? Why that? Life – death – sucks. Then Bella has to go and tell me she won't ride with me… Maybe I should die my hair… No! that won't work it would be like that for eternity. Damn Alice, I'll get her! Hmmm, it's my turn. Jasper. I smiled.

"Jasper Truth or dare?" I had something in store for him…

"Dare…" He's apprehensive. Perfect!

" I dare you to ask out Mrs. Cope." Haha! Emmett started laughing with me. He stood up and walked to the front door.

"I'm not dying my hair are you coming or not?" We all raced out the door and into Emmett's jeep. Jacob decided to run, but that's ok. He's a waste – of – space werewolf. Bella looked at me quizzically when we pulled into her driveway.

"You guys know were Mrs. Cope lives?" She was holding back a smile.

"It's a small town." I replied and returned my eyes to her front door where Jasper was ringing the doorbell. I used my vampire hearing to listen in. At this moment I felt bad for Bella.

"_Hello? Oh! Jasper what can I do for you?" She said._

_"Uhh, Hi Mrs. Cope I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime" He asked uneasily._

Mrs. Cope's husband appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but boxers with Spongebob on them. We burst out laughing.

"_OH!"Jasper looked scared. "Sorry I got to go." _

He ran back to us at a human pace. It apparently wasn't fast enough because as soon as he got in the car he yelled at Emmett to speed away.

We got settled in the living room again and Jasper glared at Emmett for not for not driving fast enough.

_**JPOV**_

"Emmett Truth or Dare?" he knew what Emmett would pick.

"Dare! I'm not a wimp!" Emmett yelled at me. He always liked to play truth or dare.

"I dare you to go to the mall and set up a booth giving away free hugs." I knew he would do it and he would say that it was a lame, but I knew something he didn't. Jessica Stanley and Lauren would fortunately be at the mall today. Edward laughed knowing what was going on too.

We had to drive all the way to Seattle for the mall. The drive consisted of Taylor Swift and Bella singing Papa Roach and the Ting Tings. (**HaHa check them out. Papa Roach: Last Resort The Ting Tings: That's not my name) **Who knew Bella could rock? We parked in the front of the parking lot, and set up. A few old Ladies came up and got hugs. Then all hell broke loose. Jessica Stanley was pushing people left and right. Just to get hugs… Emmett's a popular guy, what can I say.

It was about 10:00 PM when the hug-fest was broken up be the Mall Security. When we got home, Edward was telling us we would finish the game tomorrow because Bella fell asleep in the Jeep. On her way up the stairs Emmett turned her around and said "You're Next!"

**A/N Behold! Chapter two. Out in 10 minutes quick if I do say so myself. Review Please! I will keep updating if I keep getting reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry this took so long I am currently working on ch. 3 so have patients.**

BPOV

It took me a while to fall asleep after Emmett's threat. Edward had been helpful though, humming my lullaby for an hour and a half. I woke up to quiet arguing.

"Emmett, she's not going to agree to that, and I'm not letting her dye her hair." I heard an angel say.

"But Edward," Emmett whined. "Rose won't do it, and I'll have her lick it off of you." That was all I needed to hear, so I made a show of waking up, and yawned. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"Good morning, love." He cooed in my ear. I smiled am scooted closer into his cool embrace as his arms tightened around me.

"Good morning, Bella!!" Emmett yelled. I cringed.

"Dude! Leave let her get up!" Edward kicked Emmett out, and was by my side in an instant. "Emmett's egger to get back to the game. He has a truth and a dare ready, both extremely embarrassing for you. I'm not going to let him dye your hair." He shuddered.

I sighed, "Let's get this over with," and I got out of bed. After my human moment we were all down stairs sitting in a circle. Emmett looked to me mischeviously.

"Truth or dare, little sister." Oh, boy.

EmPOV

"Truth or dare, little sister?" I asked Bella. She was in for it. I was extremely surprised with her answer.

"Dare." She answered. Oh, fun, fun.

"You and Edward are going to play 'Stickey Chocolate'." I told her. Her eyebrows pulled together and she cocked her head to the side. "It's a game where you have to lick chocolate off of someone. I get to pick the place though." I smiled as I said the last part. I would totally pick some place nasty and she knew it. Bella's eyes widened.

"I think I'll dye my hair. No Alice you cannot help!" Bella stood up and walked into the bathroom. Everybody including Edward burst out laughing.

_10 minutes Later_

Bella came out of the bathroom with one pink highlight and one blue highlight. Alice's jaw dropped. "Bella! You can't do that. The rules say—" Bella just cut her off.

"If you don't do the dare, or answer the truth you have to dye your hair pink and blue." Bella stated. "It said nothing about how much of your hair you had to dye. Who agrees with me?" Bella looked around the room. Everyone, even Jasper, raised their hands, in agreeance. Alice just huffed and sat back down. Bella looked at Jacob. "Dude? Truth or dare, you've been ignored." Let the games begin again.

**There. Chapter 3, done. Hope hyou like it! RxR and I'll have someone send you a virtual hug. Just tell me who and I'll ask them to send you a message. I'm besties with the characters from twilight and vampire academy. Pick any character froom anybook and I'll find them… I have connections.**


End file.
